GoldenEye
GoldenEye is the seventeenth spy film in the ''James Bond'' series, and the first to star Pierce Brosnan as the fictional MI6 officer James Bond. The film was directed by Martin Campbell and is the first film in the series not to take story elements from the works of novelist Ian Fleming. The story was conceived and written by Michael France, with later collaboration by other writers. In the film, Bond fights to prevent an arms syndicate from using the GoldenEye satellite weapon against London in order to cause a global financial meltdown. Plot In 1985 MI6 officers James Bond—agent 007—and Alec Trevelyan—agent 006—infiltrate an illicit Soviet chemical weapons facility at Arkhangelsk and plant explosive charges. Trevelyan is shot by Colonel Arkady Ourumov, but Bond steals a Pilatus PC-6 Porter and flees from the facility as it explodes. Nine years later, in 1994, Bond arrives in Monte Carlo to follow Xenia Onatopp, a suspected member of the Janus crime syndicate, who has formed a suspicious relationship with a Royal Canadian Navy admiral. She murders the admiral to allow her associate to steal his identity. The next day they steal a prototype Eurocopter Tiger helicopter that can withstand an electromagnetic pulse. They fly it to a bunker in Severnaya in Siberia, where they massacre the staff and steal the control disk for the dual GoldenEye satellite weapons. They program one of the GoldenEye satellites to destroy the complex with an electromagnetic pulse, and escape with programmer Boris Grishenko. Natalya Simonova, the lone survivor, contacts Boris and arranges to meet him in St. Petersburg, where he betrays her to Janus. In London, M assigns Bond to investigate the attack. Bond flies to St. Petersburg to meet CIA officer Jack Wade. He suggests Bond meet Valentin Zukovsky, a former KGB agent, Russian Mafia head and business rival of Janus. After Bond gives him a tip on a potential heist, Zukovsky arranges a meeting between Bond and Janus. Onatopp is sent to meet Bond at his hotel and attempts to kill him, but he overpowers her and she takes him to Janus. Bond meets Janus who reveals himself as Alec Trevelyan, who had faked his death but was badly scarred from the explosion at Arkhangelsk. A descendant of the Cossack clans who collaborated with the Nazi forces in the Second World War, Trevelyan had vowed revenge against Britain for their involvement in his parents' deaths. Just as Bond is about to shoot Trevelyan, Bond is shot with a tranquiliser dart, knocking him out. Bond awakens tied up with Simonova in the Tiger helicopter programmed to self-destruct, from which the two escape. They are immediately arrested by the Russian police and are brought to the military archives, where the Russian Minister of Defence Dimitri Mishkin interrogates them. As Simonova reveals the existence of a second satellite and Ourumov's involvement in the massacre at Severnaya, Ourumov bursts into the room and kills Mishkin. As Ourumov calls for his guards, Bond escapes into the archives with Simonova, where a firefight ensues. Simonova is captured and is dragged into a car by Ourumov. Bond steals a tank and pursues Ourumov through St. Petersburg to Janus' armoured train, where he kills Ourumov as Trevelyan escapes and locks Bond in the train with Simonova. As the train's self-destruct countdown begins, Bond cuts through the floor with his laser watch while Simonova locates Grishenko's satellite dish in Cuba. The two escape just before the train explodes. Bond and Simonova, now lovers, meet Jack Wade and trade Bond's car for Wade's aeroplane. While flying over a Cuban jungle in search of the satellite dish controlling the satellite, Bond and Simonova are shot down. As they stumble out of the wreckage, Onatopp rappels down from a helicopter and attacks Bond. After a struggle, Bond shoots down the helicopter, which snares Onatopp and crushes her to death. Bond and Simonova then watch a lake being drained of water, uncovering the satellite dish. They infiltrate the control station, where Bond is captured. Trevelyan reveals his plan to rob the Bank of England before erasing all of its financial records with the remaining GoldenEye, concealing the theft and destroying Britain's economy. Meanwhile, Simonova programs the satellite to initiate atmospheric re-entry and destroy itself. As Trevelyan captures Simonova and orders Grishenko to save the satellite, Bond triggers an explosion with his pen grenade and escapes to the antenna cradle. Bond sabotages the antenna by jamming the gears, preventing Grishenko from regaining control of the satellite, before turning and fighting Trevelyan. The two end up on the antenna platform, 500 feet above the dish. Bond kicks Trevelyan off the side of the platform, but reflexively grabs him by the foot. After a brief and personal exchange, Bond lets go of Trevelyan and he falls to the bottom of the radio dish. The cradle blows up, falling and crushing Trevelyan and Grishenko—the latter of whom is frozen by -200°C liquid nitrogen. Meanwhile, Simonova commandeers a helicopter and flees with Bond, and the couple is then rescued by Wade and a team of Marines. Cast James Bond (GoldenEye).jpg|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Skyfall - M attends a public hearing to defend her tenure.jpg|M (Judi Dench) Miss Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Q (Desmond Llewelyn) - Profile.png|Q (Desmond Llewelyn) Alec Trevelyan (Sean Bean) - Profile.jpg|Alec Trevelyan (Sean Bean) Natalya_Simonova_(Izabella_Scorupco)_-_Profile.jpg|Natalya Simonova (Izabella Scorupco) Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen) - Profile.jpg|Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen) Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) - Profile.jpg|Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) Bill Tanner (Michael Kitchen) - Profile.jpg|Bill Tanner (Michael Kitchen) Valentin Zukovsky - Profile (2).jpg|Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane) General Ourumov (Gottfried John) - Profile.jpg|General Arkady Ourumov (Gottfried John) Boris Grishenko (Alan Cumming) - Profile.jpg|Boris Grishenko (Alan Cumming) Dmitri Mishkin (Tchéky Karyo) - Profile.jpg|Dmitri Mishkin (Tchéky Karyo) Caroline.gif|Caroline (Serena Gordon) Anna.gif|Anna (Michelle Arthur) Admiral Chuck Farrell - Profile (Small).jpg|Chuck Farrell (Billy J. Mitchell) Irina.jpg|Irina (Minnie Driver) * Pierce Brosnan as James Bond (007): An MI6 officer assigned to stop the Janus crime syndicate from acquiring "GoldenEye," a clandestine satellite weapon designed and launched by the Soviets during the Cold War. * Sean Bean as Alec Trevelyan (006) / Janus: Initially another 00 officer and Bond's friend, he fakes his death at Arkhangelsk and then establishes the Janus crime syndicate in the following nine years. * Izabella Scorupco as Natalya Simonova: The only survivor and eyewitness of the attack of GoldenEye on its own control centre at Severnaya. A skilled programmer, she helps Bond in his mission. * Famke Janssen as Xenia Onatopp: A Georgian lust murderer and Trevelyan's henchwoman. A sadist, she enjoys torturing her enemies by crushing them between her thighs. * Joe Don Baker as Jack Wade: A veteran CIA officer on the same mission as Bond. * Judi Dench as M: The head of MI6. * Gottfried John as General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov: Commander of Russia's Space Division, secretly an agent of Janus who nefariously misuses his authority and position to assist Janus gain access to the GoldenEye. * Robbie Coltrane as Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky: A Russian gangster and ex-KGB officer through whom Bond arranges a meeting with Janus (Trevelyan). * Alan Cumming as Boris Grishenko: A computer programmer at Severnaya secretly affiliated to Janus. * Tchéky Karyo as Russian Defence Minister Dmitri Mishkin * Desmond Llewelyn as Q: The head of Q Branch (research and development division of the British Secret Service). Llewelyn and Joe Don Baker were the only actors to appear in a previous Bond film, Baker appearing in The Living Daylights and Llewelyn appearing as Q throughout the series until his death. * Samantha Bond as Miss Moneypenny: M's secretary. Samantha Bond made her first of four appearances as Moneypenny. * Minnie Driver as Irina: A Russian nightclub singer and mistress of Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky. * Serena Gordon as Caroline, an MI6 psychological and psychiatric evaluator whom Bond seduces. Images GoldenEye.00001.jpg GoldenEye.00002.jpg GoldenEye.00003.jpg GoldenEye.00004.jpg GoldenEye.00005.jpg GoldenEye.00006.jpg GoldenEye.00007.jpg GoldenEye.00008.jpg GoldenEye.00009.jpg GoldenEye.00010.jpg GoldenEye.00011.jpg GoldenEye.00012.jpg GoldenEye.00013.jpg GoldenEye.00014.jpg GoldenEye.00015.jpg GoldenEye.00016.jpg GoldenEye.00017.jpg GoldenEye.00018.jpg GoldenEye.00019.jpg GoldenEye.00020.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:1995 release Category:James Bond series Category:Pierce Brosnan films Category:Judi Dench films Category:Famke Janssen films Category:Action Films Category:Rated PG-13 films